You Saved Me A Jushiro Ukitake one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: When the new vice-captain of squad thirteen begins to develop a solution to her captain's health problems, what happens when her feelings develop into more than that of a doctor and patient


**Name: Akemi Motoko**

**Appearance: (mid twenties) She has long red hair which falls neatly at her waist, her skin was fair and light, she had crystal eyes which shine when she's happy and dull when she's sad. She wears her basic shinigami robe with her zanpaktou sheathed at her waist and on her right arm she had attached he vice-captain shield encrusted with the number thirteen.**

**Past: She was originally a third seat in squad four but was promoted to vice-captain of the thirteenth squad when the general noticed her strength and power.**

**Zanpaktou: Sora-Hime (sky princess) it's sealed form is in a velvet blue sheath and has a white hilt. Its release is maiagaru sora-hime (Soar sky princess) its appearance is a white sword with a feathered hilt. With it she can slice and cut using the air or spirit particles whichever is strongest in numbers at the time.**

**Bankai: Hikari aoi sora hime (Shine blue sky princess) her shinigami robes turn snow white and become shorter rising to her knees and the sleeves become straps, with a simple command the zanpaktou disperses as feathers which slash her opponent while releasing a paralyzing poison into their body. However with another command she can heal wounds with her feathers, her speed also increases tenfold.**

* * *

She sat at her desk filling and signing the forms that had piled up on her desk overnight, she sighed as she signed the last form. She picked up her paperwork placing them in the 'out' tray. "Second day as a fukutaichou and I'm already swamped with paperwork" She began walking back to her desk when she noticed the paperwork on her taichou's desk. She had known for a while that he was very sick as he was suffering from Tuberculosis, she had treated him once or twice in the past when Unohana taichou was out. She picked up his paperwork filling in the details leaving his signature blank. It was about nine o'clock when Ukitake walked through the door, she was finishing the last few forms "Morning Taichou" she smiled as she picked up the paperwork

"Morning, You're here early" he yawned as he sat down at his desk

"I wanted to get a head start on my paperwork"

"How long have you been here?" she sat the pile of work on his desk

"Must've been about seven o'clock"

"I see..." he looked through his documents "These have already been filled" she nodded

"they just need your signature" she sat back at her desk taking a piece of paper and a pencil from her drawer and wrote some things on it before walking over to the bookshelf in the corner of the room she had put some books there earlier. Taking two books she sat back down flicking through she continued to write.

"What are you doing?"

"Just some research" she continued reading. Ukitake stood up and walked over to the out tray to file his paperwork when he noticed the handwriting on Akemi's documents matched his

"Thank you"

"Huh?" she looked up from her book

"You filled out my forms"

"Oh, no problem" she smiled as she continued reading a small tint of pink creeping across her face he slowly walked over to her desk leaning over to see what she was reading

"Why are you reading up on my condition?" she looked up

"You probably don't remember but I was put in charge of you when you were admitted to squad four when Unohana taichou was out. Unohana taichou asked me to continue looking into your condition even after I transferred squads, that's all"

"I see" he moved back to his desk when captain Shunsui walked through the door

"Jushiro, want to get some Sake after you've done your paperwork?" he looked round "Wait it's already done"

"Akemi took care of it"

"Akemi?! Oh your new fukutaichou" he lifted his hat and looked her up and down annoying her slightly "Not bad, Nanao just annoys me till I do my work" he yawned "I'd better get back before she realizes I'm gone, I'll see you at the bar at three" he nodded as Shunsui left. Ukitake smirked

"What?" she questioned as she scribbled some more notes

"You don't like being looked at like that do you?"

"What girl does?" she closed her book folding the sheet of paper slipping it in her pocket

"Do you want to come drinking later?" she shook her head

"No thanks Taichou, I'll be in division twelve if you need me" she left the room and headed down to Mayuri's lab. She knocked on the main lab's door and Nemu answered it "Nemu, I'd like to use the medical lab again" she nodded and walked down the hall, Akemi followed.

Meanwhile Ukitake was walking around when he bumped into the captain of the Fourth squad Unohana "Ukitake, how is Akemi doing?"

"She's doing fine, she's keeping an eye on my condition like you asked"

"But I never asked her to..."

"You didn't?!"

"No... I guess she's still determined as ever..."

"What exactly is she working on?"

"To be honest, I haven't the slightest clue, she never said anything to anyone, she'd either be reading or down in Mayuri's lab. It wouldn't surprise me if she was there now" she smiled

"She is... how come you never asked what she was doing?"

"I've thought about it but I trust her, she'll tell me in her own time. How come you're not doing your paperwork, you usually are at this time"

"Am I that predictable?" she nodded "Akemi did it all before I even got in" she laughed slightly

"She does that on occasion, she always told me that I have too many patients to be stuck doing paperwork, she must have done it because of your illness" he smiled "you better treat her right! If I find out anything bad has happened to her I'll have your head, she's one of the best doctors I've got!" he laughed

"Don't worry I won't touch her"

"It's not you I'm worried about its that pervert in squad eight, Shunsui" her eyes narrowed causing him to laugh slightly

"Shunsui... She'll be fine"

"You have no idea" she waved "See you around" she headed back to her division leaving Ukitake alone. He wandered around until three o'clock when he met Shunsui at the bar.

"So Jushiro that new fukutaichou is a real looker" he grinned

"Don't even think about it, Unohana will have my head if anything happens to her" he took a sip of his sake,

"Unohana?" he nodded

"Akemi was her third seat"

"hmm, interesting" he smirked "You should invite her for a drink"

"I did, she refused" Shunsui laughed "Sounds like something Unohana would have done"

**5 months later**

"Akemi, do you want to go for a drink with me and Shunsui?"

"No thanks taichou"

"I told you call me Ukitake or Jushiro"

"No, I cannot" she stood up taking some of her books with her "see you later Taichou" she smiled as she headed towards the lab, while Ukitake headed to the bar.

"She isn't coming again" he sighed

"Man... what's she doing that's so important?" Shunsui murmured as he drank his sake

"Don't know, all I know is she's in one of Mayuri's labs"

"Mayuri eh... maybe he's her type" he laughed

"Somehow I don't think so" he sighed. While they were drinking two hell butterfly flew through landing on both of their fingers

_"All Taichou's and Fukutaichou's must report to the east Seireitei we are under attack by Grande menos" _They both stood up thinking the same thing

"Aizen!" They ran towards east Seireitei where several shinigami were fighting the flood of grande menos

"Taichou!" Akemi yelled as she caught up unsheathing her sword "Withdraw if you're illness flairs up" he nodded as she ran ahead " maiagaru sora-hime!" her Zanpaktou turned a snow white with a feathered hilt, she jumped high into the sky slashing her sword in the air cutting right through a grande menos after half an hour of fighting there was just as many as there were when the battle started she took a breath as she fell back next to her captain "You doing ok taichou?" he nodded "good" she smiled as she held her sword infront of her "Hikari aoi sora hime" her shinigami robes turned a snow white and became shorter rising to her knees and the sleeves become straps. Ukitake watched her as she carried on fighting at almost ten times her speed her zanpaktou dispersed slashing several enemies at a time he couldn't help but watch her, her body was so much more defined than in her normal robes they were fighting for another ten minutes and as the last few menos his condition began to flare up worse than usual, Unohana realized and tried to help him but his condition was a lot worse than usual. Akemi finished fighting and returned to find Unohana, Shunsui and several Shinigami from squad four gathered around Ukitake, she ran and knelt by his side

"What's happened?!" she yelled

"His condition spiked, theres nothing we can do, its up to him"

"Move!" she pushed Unohana aside taking out a bottle from her sash "It hasn't been properly tested but It's been perfected" she lifted his head off of the ground as she poured the contents of the bottle into her mouth leaning closer she kissed him, forcing him to swallow the liquid. He slowly opened his eyes to see Akemi kissing him her eyes were shining brighter than normal, she pulled away as he sat up "Taichou, It worked!" she smiled

"Akemi" Unohana spoke "What was that?"

"My work" she smiled

"And that is?" Shunsui asked as he grinned "Medicine, for Tuberculosis"

"What?!" Unohana exclaimed "But it's incurable!"

"Not anymore, the symptoms will subside but he'll need to take it every month, a permanent cure isn't too far off, I hope" she smiled. Ukitake just stared at her she seemed so much more radiant than usual. She turned to him "Taichou, you should rest, I'll take him to the fourth division" Unohana nodded as Akemi and Shunsui picked him up carrying him to the barracks. They rested him down on one of the beds and Shunsui left quite quickly while Akemi stopped to make him comfortable she activated her bankai once more "This will be quicker than healing your wounds one by one" he nodded "Bare with me" she held her zanpaktou to her head and the feathers dispersed and a glimmering white light which bathed him healing his wounds. She deactivated her bankai and wrapped a blanket around him her face skimmed his as she sorted his pillow "I'll fill in the paperwork, you can sign them in the morning for now get some rest" he nodded as she left. He was lying looking at the ceiling thinking about when she kissed him, he hadn't been able to think straight let alone speak to her, and he slowly fell asleep. The next morning he returned to his office to see Akemi talking to Unohana "Taichou!" she smiled as she turned back to Unohana and handed her a small book "Thats a copy of all my research"

"Thank you" she smiled "I must be going now" she waved goodbye as she left the office.

"How are you feeling?"

"Twenty years younger" he smiled "And I have you to thank for that" her face slowly turned a pale crimson as she smiled

"It was nothing..." she sat behind her desk while rummaging through one of her drawers she took out a small vial on a thin silver chain "Keep this, just in case" she walked over to him moving her arms around his neck, as she tried to fix the clasp she leaned onto him causing them to blush slightly as she stood back he smiled "Thanks" he looked at her as she smiled, her blue eyes were shining brightly "Akemi, do you want to come for a drink with me and Shunsui? To celebrate I mean" she nodded

"Yeah, I'd like that" She smiled "I'll meet you later I need to get my shinigami robes altered, the battle yesterday tore it, a lot"

"It looks fine" she laughed a little

"This is Unohana taichou's robe"

"Oh right, of course"

"I'll see you later taichou" she ran out of the office leaving Ukitake alone, he smiled to himself

"She agreed to a drink" he sat at his desk finishing off his paperwork before heading down to the bar. Entering the booth he sat down across from Shunsui

"yo, how you feeling?"

"Better than ever" he smiled,

"So I guess Akemi turned down another invitation for a drink?" he murmured as he took a swig of sake

"Actually, she agreed" Shunsui almost spat out the sake he was about to swallow "she's on her way"

"Really? That's unexpected" he mumbled when there was a knock at the door "Come in" the door slid open and there stood Akemi, her shinigami robes were shorter and had no sleeves

"Akemi, sit down please" Ukitake beckoned

"You didn't need to get dressed up" Shunsui smirked as Akemi shot a glare as she sat across from him.

"For your information Shusui taichou, these are my new robes, the bottom wasn't salvageable so she based it on my bankai form, I hope you don't mind Ukitake taichou?"

"No, I don't mind" he smiled her eyes were a bit brighter than usual "It suits you" she smiled

"Thanks" she took sip of the sake that Ukitake had just poured for her when she started coughing up blood

"Akemi!" Ukitake helped her sit up as she reached for a vial in the sash of her robe and she swallowed it in one gulp, she wiped the blood from her mouth as she regained her breath "Akemi that's a symptom of-"

"Tuberculosis, I know. It's temporary though"

"How?"

"When the attack happened I was half way through testing, I had injected some of the infected cells into my body; I had a death chain on it though"

"Why did you do something so stupid?!" Ukitake snapped

"I needed to make sure there were no side effects" he sighed "It'll only last for a few more hours"

"You had me worried for a moment there" she giggled

"You can't talk you had about twenty people afraid that you were going to die yesterday"

"She's right; if she hadn't been there you could have died"

"See" She smiled as she went to pick up some sake when Ukitake stopped her "Taichou?"

"I'm going to take Akemi home; she can't drink in this condition"

"What?!" she complained "the condition, never stopped you!" Shunsui laughed her eyes dimmed slightly

"Let her drink Ukitake"

"Not till she's recovered"

"Taichou..."

"Think of it as an order"

"Damn that authority" she smirked as Shunsui tried not to laugh "See you later Shunsui taichou" she waved as she was dragged out of the bar, Shunsui tilted his had so it covered his face as he smirked "Not bad fukutaichou, not bad." Ukitake directed her back to the office where she picked up her things,

"I can head home on my own you know" she walked towards the door but as she was about to walk past him he stopped her "Taichou?" she looked up at him her eyes began to shine brightly

"I want to make sure you're ok, after all it's my fault" he smiled as they began to walk "Akemi, why did you try make a cure for tuberculosis?" she tensed slightly

"After I joined squad four, you were admitted into Unohana taichou's care, you almost died" a tear ran down her cheek "you were in so much pain, I wanted to help you so much" he wiped the tear from her cheek

"Why do your eyes change with your emotions?"

"My reiatsu is purer in my eyes" she paused "Wait... how long have you known about that?!"

"long enough"

"Unohana taichou told you didn't she?" he nodded "Taichou!" she complained. They arrived at her house and she took out her key running her fingers over its ridges "Would you like to come in for some tea?" he nodded

"Thank you" she unlocked her door stepping inside, they removed their shoes. Her house was spotless there were several bookcases in the main room and a small desk

"Make yourself at home taichou"

"Call me Jushiro please" she shook her head as she heated up the water. He sat on her sofa looking around her main room and occasionally through the kitchen door to see her. She brought through the tea sitting it on the small coffee table

"I added some herbs, it should counter the sake you drank" he smirked

"Perhaps you should give some for Shunsui" she giggled as she finished her tea, he finished not long after "You know, I've been thinking...about last night" she turned red

"I'm sorry I was out of line, I shouldn't have, I just thought you, not enough time-" he placed a finger on her lips

"You were happy, your eyes were shining like the stars in the sky"

"I...I..." he smiled

"I didn't mind it either" he leaned closer closing the gap between them and his gentle lips touched her tender ones he licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth slowly and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist deepening the kiss, as they pulled away they looked into each other's eyes before she rested her head on his chest as he held her closer "Jushiro..." he smiled

"Akemi"

"I think the reason I created a cure was because... I love you, and I hated seeing you suffer" he kissed her forehead

"I love you too" he lifted her head so that so that they were looking at each other, she smiled and they leaned closer for another kiss when she pulled away as she covered her mouth "Akemi!" he yelled as he knelt beside her as she reached for a vial that was in her sash. As she raised it to her lips her hands froze

"Jushiro... the vial.." he nodded as he took the small vial from her hand and slowly lifted it to her lips slowly tipping it into her mouth as he did so she regained movement to her hands "Thanks" she slowly stood up and Ukitake helped her. "I'm ok now thanks"

"It's decided" she looked at him confused as he placed his hands on her shoulders "I can't leave you by yourself until this passes"

"Taichou..."

"Jushiro!" he smiled

"Sorry Sorry" she giggled "Jushiro Taichou, I'll be fine I promise" he leaned closer

"I don't care, I'm staying" he closed the gap completely kissing her, she kissed back before pulling away

"You're stubborn"

"When I need to be" he moved a stray hair from her face "Now rest" she nodded

"But where will you-"

"I'll be sat beside you in case something happens" she nodded before heading to get changed Ukitake sat on the sofa while he waited. Within a few minutes she came back downstairs dressed in a short sleeping kimono

"I set up somewhere for you to sleep, you need your rest too"

"Thanks" he turned round to see her and his jaw almost dropped "A-ke-mi..." she smiled

"Follow me Jushiro Taichou"

"You're still too formal" he murmured as he followed her

"I only have one bedroom, a bathroom; a training room and the rest are studies"

"How many studies do you have? Your house is really big"

"Seven, not including the library" she smiled "I've always loved to find out new things... In here" she opened the door at the end of the hall. Inside there was a king sized four post bed, a sofa and a small wardrobe. "You can sleep on the bed"

"No you're the one who's sick"

"But you're my superior"

"But nothing" he took off his white captain robe sitting it on the sofa before picking her up

"Jushiro!" she exclaimed "Let go!" he lowered her onto the bed

"You sleep here" he stood up turning off the light as he headed to the sofa

"Jushiro" she stood up and reached for his hand and pulled him towards the bed "It's big enough, I don't mind, especially if it's you" They climbed under the covers and she snuggled close to him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively, he kissed her head "I love you, Jushiro"

"I love you too" he held her tight as they both fell asleep. The next morning Akemi woke up thinking that last night was a dream or a hallucination because of the Tuberculosis cells, slowly opening her eyes the first thing she saw was Ukitake's sleeping face, smiling she re-embraced his warmth and his scent she quietly climbed out of bed to make breakfast, while she was cooking Ukitake sneaked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her cheek "Morning"

"Morning, Breakfast is almost ready" she smiled as she turned round giving him a kiss on the cheek "now go sit" he nodded as he returned to the main room. She walked into the room handing him his breakfast as she was about to sit down there was a loud knocking at the door "I'll be back in a minute" she opened the front door to see Kiyone and Sentaro panicking

"Akemi Fukutaichou! Taichou-"

"He's missing he never-"

"Never got home last night!" They argued before turning back to Akemi

"Help!"

"Ukitake Taichou is fine, I've already seen him this morning"

"Really?! Where?!"

"Calm down-" Ukitake walked to the door and stood behind Akemi

"What's the matter?"

"TAICHOU!" Kiyone and Sentaro yelled, tears almost pouring from their eyes when suddenly they stopped

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Shunsui Taichou told us you never returned home after drinking with him"

"Shunsui Taichou ..." Akemi sighed "He's interfering, that pervert!" Ukitake laughed "I'm going to change, Kiyone, Sentaro you can come in if you'd like" she turned round and headed upstairs to change. Kiyone and Sentaro sat down along with Ukitake in silence for a few minutes

"Taichou..."

"Why were you are Akemi fukutaichou's house?"

"She was really ill"

"What?!"

"She's fine now though" He smiled. Akemi walked down the stairs with Ukitake's captain robe over her shoulder

"Akemi fukutaichou... Those robes..." she smiled

"Jushiro Taichou... you left your robe upstairs" she threw the robe at him and he swiftly caught it

"Thanks" Kiyone and Sentaro looked at Akemi and Ukitake rapidly changing who they were looking at

"You... You... didn't... Taichou?" he shook his head as Akemi giggled slightly.

"No, no.... taichou was looking after me... I was really ill yesterday"

"Oh... are you ok now?" she nodded

"I'm fine thanks"

"Akemi, I should probably head to the office"

"Ok..."

"Head in when you've eaten and you feel up to it" she nodded as he left followed by Kiyone and Sentaro. She waved as she closed the door returning to the kitchen to find something to eat, after raiding through her cupboards she ended up eating an apple. Walking to the thirteenth squad barracks she looked at the sky, the clouds slowly passing by when she bumped into Shunsui falling onto the floor

"Akemi... feeling better I see"

"I was till my bum made contact with the floor" she complained as she stood up straightening her robes

"Well its such a tight arse" he smirked

"Don't even think about it" she snapped

"Just a little-"

"Denied!" she carried on walking towards the office. Opening the door there was only Ukitake in the room, she walked over to him kissing him on the cheek when he pulled her onto his lap kissing her lips "Jushiro..." she smiled as she pried herself from his grip

"Why are you so tense?" he asked as she sat at her desk

"Shunsui taichou's lurking... and if he makes another comment about my bum I'm going to kill him" he laughed as she filed her paperwork.

"Well, I guess asking you to come for a drink is out of the question"

"I never said that" she smirked "Just thought I'd let you know when I get drunk anything can happen" he laughed "I'll keep that in mind" she smiled as she did her work. They walked to the bar where Shunsui was waiting

"Yo" he smiled as he tipped his hat as they both sat down

"I feel like I haven't drank in ages" she smiled "Toast to a cure" they nodded as they lifted their glasses "To a cure" they swallowed their sake in one gulp. After half an hour Akemi was completely drunk, Ukitake was slightly drunk and Shunsui who had drank just as much looked sober, "Jushiro!" she slurred

"First name..." Shunsui smirked as Akemi crawled over to Ukitake climbing on to his lap as she straddled him, he fell backwards onto the floor as she forced her lips onto his he still kissed back both of them tasted like sake as she pulled away she went to stand but passed out Ukitake caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. "Well, well Jushiro... want to explain?" he smirked

"What, that wasn't obvious enough? You of all people should know" he smiled as he sat her on his lap holding her close to him

"So that's why she was so lost in thought, and why you didn't go home" he grinned

"It wasn't that Shunsui" he sighed as Shusui laughed

"Jushiro..." she groaned as she opened her eyes "My head hurts" he ran his hand through her hair as she sat up

"You work off alcohol quick" Shunsui murmured

"Yeah, about five minutes after I stop drinking" she reached for her head "but the hangover lasts a while longer" She gasped when she realized Shunsui's smirk "What did I do?!"

"Nothing much, just a really long kiss" Shunsui exaggerated as she turned a bright red

"Sorry!" she bowed but he lifted her head

"It's ok, he knows"

"Hey, I've known longer than you have" he mumbled. Akemi hugged Ukitake

"I love you" she kissed him as he pulled away "Never leave me"

"I couldn't do that" she smiled

"Shunsui taichou-"

"Just call me Shunsui, after all we'll see a lot of each other" he smiled

"Shunsui, We're going to go now I hope you don't mind"

"not at all have fun" he winked

"Not like that. PERVERT!" she yelled as Ukitake took her hand and they walked out of the door

"Come on" he smiled

"No, you follow me" she dragged him towards a hill where you could see around for miles "what do you think?" she smiled as she sat on the edge "It'll look better in a minute" he sat beside her as the sun began to set sending a shimmering light over all the buildings and all the walls, it seemed peaceful

"It's beautiful" she turned round looking at his eyes

"II love this place" she smiled.

**Two years later**

Over the next two years Akemi and Unohana created a permanent cure, Akemi was promoted to the captain of the fifth squad a few months after she'd finished the cure. She continued dating Ukitake.

"Jushiro! Where are you taking me?!" she yelled as Ukitake struggled to keep the blindfold around her eyes

"Just stop fussing!" he smiled "Or I'll take you to Shunsui's"

"That's not fair! Just because you let him walk in on me while I was changing!" he laughed

"We're here" he took the blindfold off of her head, as they stood at the top of the cliff the breeze blowing through her hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he released his grip she turned around in his arms "Akemi... You saved me in more ways than one and I want to be with you forever" he took a breath "Will you be my wife?" she nodded

"Of course!" she smiled as she hugged him sending him crashing into the ground. "I love you!" she smiled as he kissed her lovingly "I love you."


End file.
